


From 和也

by BearMiya90



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Nino had a crush on Ohno in high school. So, he put a chocolate in the locker with a confession note. But, he was heartbroken when he overheard the conversation between Ohno and Sho
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	From 和也

_ Ohno-senpai,  _

_ You are very kakkoi and I like you so much.  _

_ Please accept this chocolate.  _

_ From  _ _ 和也 _

  
  


"Good morning, Kazuya," 

Nino lifted his face from the computer, shooting daggers at the person who dared to call his name wrongly. It happened frequently. His name was Ninomiya Kazunari, but people often called him Ninomiya Kazuya. He didn't mind if a stranger called him that way. But, the person who was doing it right now was just doing it to annoy him. 

"Don't you know how to read, Junny?" Said Nino, deciding to use the nickname that Jun hated to spite him. 

"Aiba-chan, look!" Said Jun excitedly, pointing at Nino. Weirdly, his friend wasn't annoyed that he called him Junny this time. "Kazuya is mad,"

"Don't tease him, Matsujun," said Aiba when he noticed the look on Nino's face. Jun, however, was not affected. "He's busy right now,"

"Fine," Jun pouted when Aiba refused to join him. "I know you don't like it when people misread your name as Kazuya. But, why didn't you correct Ohno-san when he called you Kazuya yesterday?" 

"Oh…" Nino let out a sigh, remembering what happened yesterday. They had a meeting with a new client whose name was Ohno Satoshi. The client had called him Kazuya after seeing his name card. Usually, he would correct those people. But, he didn't do so yesterday. "No reason," 

Both Jun and Aiba shared the same look. Obviously, they knew he was lying and wanted to know more about it. But, he refused to tell them anything. He didn't want them to know that he had met Ohno-san years ago. Ohno was his senior in high school and up until now, he still had a crush on him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Someone gave me a chocolate for Valentine's yesterday," _

_ Nino became alert of his surroundings when he heard a familiar voice talking behind him. He was in the library, studying for the exam. Usually, he wouldn't pay attention to anyone else. However, it was different this time because he recognized the voice. He had a crush on the owner of the voice. He knew it wasn't cool but he cannot stop himself from eavesdropping to the conversation. _

_ "Wow, Satoshi!" His friend exclaimed before bombarding him with questions. "You got chocolate? Who is it from? When did you get it? Did she confess to you? Did you say yes?" _

_ Nino also recognized the second voice. It belonged to his crush's best friend, Sho.  _

_ "It's in my locker," answered Satoshi. _

_ “Oh, so you don’t know who she is?” asked Sho. “Did she at least leave a note for you?” _

_ An awkward silence. Satoshi seemed to be taking his time in answering. As for Nino, he was anxious to hear what Satoshi thought about the chocolate. Maybe, the chocolate came from him. A stupid idea crossed his mind a day before Valentine. He made a box of chocolate for Satoshi and then put it in his locker. To make matters worse, he even left a confession note along with the chocolate.  _

_ “Well?” said Sho, prompting Satoshi to answer. However, he was mumbling so Nino couldn’t hear what he said.  _

_ “What?” said Sho again. “The chocolate is from a guy?” _

_ Okay, it had to be his chocolate, thought Nino.  _

_ "It's from Kazuya," said Satoshi. For a second, Nino was relieved that it wasn't his name that the guy said. But it was short-lived as he realized that people often misread his name as Kazuya. "He said that I am kakkoi and he likes me," _

_ Yup, this confirmed it was indeed his chocolate. _

_ "Kazuya?" Sho repeated the name. "I don't know any Kazuya in school. Maybe it's Kazunari. He is the guy in the baseball club. But, I'm not sure which one,"  _

_ "Oh…" _

_ "Do you want to know which one he is? I'm sure we can…"  _

_ "It's okay, I don't like guys," _

_ Nino's heart shattered into thousands of pieces as he heard those words. Without thinking, he quickly packed his stuff and then went out of the library. It was stupid of him to think he had a chance to be with Satoshi. Unlike him, his crush was not gay. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nino, a call for you," yelled Aiba and Nino immediately answered the call. 

"Hello, Ninomiya speaking," he greeted the caller. 

"Hello, this is…" Nino almost gasped when he heard the voice. The caller didn't have to tell him who he was. Nino would always recognize the voice despite not hearing it for a long time. 

"Good morning, Ohno-san," He didn't mean to sound rude by cutting Ohno off like that. But, he wanted to end this conversation as quickly as he could. "Is there any problem? If I'm not mistaken, our appointment should be next week,"

"Ah, no. I just want to…" Nino crossed his fingers, hoping that Ohno called to cancel their meeting. As it was unlikely he would do so, Nino wished that it would be postponed instead. He wasn't ready to meet Ohno again. "Can I meet you today?" 

Truthfully, Nino wanted to say no. But, he had to be professional. “Yes, sure, but I don’t have much to update you on the project. We have…” 

“It’s okay. It’s not about the project,” 

Nino frowned. What did Ohno mean by that? If it’s not about the project, why would he call Nino? 

“If it’s not about the project, what are we going to talk about?” 

“About us?” answered Ohno. “I have something to ask you,” 

Nino took a gulp of air to steady himself. This was getting weird. Did Ohno know that his name was not Kazuya? Did Ohno know he was the person who gave the chocolate to him back when they were in high school? Impossible, right? For God’s sake, It had been a while. And, Ohno had zero interest to know who sent the chocolate to him back then. So, it made no sense he would ask Nino out to ask about the chocolate. It had to be about something else, then.

“Ninomiya-san…” Ohno’s voice brought him back to the conversation they had. “Are you still there?” 

“Yes, I’m still here,” 

“Oh, good to hear that. So, can we meet today?” 

Nino thought about it before he shook his head. No, this was too sudden. “What is it that you want to ask me? You can ask me now,” 

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line. “I want to show you something. I cannot ask without showing you that… hmm… thing,” 

“What?” This was confusing for Nino. “What is that _ thing _ ?” 

“Hmm… A note?” 

Nino’s eyes opened wide. Ohno wanted to show him a note and he had a bad feeling about this. Perhaps it was the note that he put in Ohno’s locker along with the chocolate. Ah, what should he do? It was too stressful and he couldn’t think properly. So, he put the phone down. 

Nino took a deep breath. Why did Ohno appear once again in his life? Admittedly, he hadn’t moved on from the man. But, he knew it would be impossible for them to be together. Ohno wasn’t gay. So, he wouldn’t love Nino even if they met again. 

But, fate had its own way to mess up his life, right? He didn’t want to call it a miracle. But, it was a miracle that he had a chance to meet Ohno again for work. When Ohno showed up in his office yesterday, it was hard for him to remain composed. He just wanted to run away because he wasn’t ready to meet Ohno again. But, of course, he couldn’t do that. 

When Ohno pronounced his name wrongly, he decided to ignore it. He was afraid that if he said his name was Kazunari, it would remind Ohno of the note he left in the locker years ago. And now, he couldn’t understand it. Why did Ohno still keep the note? How could he face Ohno after what he did earlier? He seriously didn’t know. 

As he was deep in his thought, warmness started to envelop him when a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist. He looked up, feeling shy to see Aiba staring at him. Oh my, this was embarrassing. 

“Are you okay, brat?” asked Jun who stood beside Aiba. He shared the same look of concern as Aiba. “Why are you crying?” 

Nino touched his cheeks, realizing it was wet. Since when had he been crying? He didn’t notice it at all. And, even though he didn’t want his friends to know about Ohno, he ended up spilling everything about his crush. Once he was done, he sighed in relief as he felt so much better than before. 

“What should I do now?” He asked his friends. He expected they, or at least Jun, would make fun of him for giving Ohno a box of chocolate like a girl. But, neither gave him a judging look. “The note that he wants to show me… do you think that it is the note that I gave him?” 

Aiba and Jun looked at each other before Aiba answered. “I think you should go and see him. You’re going to work on this project with him. If you have this unresolved issue, how can you work?” 

Nino sighed. He knew that was the right to do. But, if it was indeed his note…

“Ano…” 

All three of them were surprised to hear Ohno’s voice. When they lifted their faces, Ohno was standing right in front of them. Eh, when did he get here?

“What are you doing here, Ohno-san?” Nino quickly stood up. 

“I want to talk with you,” answered Ohno. “You ended the call abruptly. So, I’m worried. Is everything okay?”

Aiba then urged him to go ahead and talked to Ohno. 

“In that room, then,” said Nino, pointing at the empty discussion room. And, the two of them walked towards the room in silence. Once they were inside, he closed the door.

“Are you okay, Ninomiya-san?” asked Ohno again. Nino answered with a nod. 

“But, you don’t look okay,” 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to worry about me,” said Nino again. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be working?” 

“I should,” said Ohno. “But, I cannot work when something is bugging me. I keep thinking about you. Didn’t we go to the same school?” 

Nino chose to remain silent. He didn’t know how to respond. 

“You’re the boy who always studied alone in the library, right?” asked Ohno again. Nino timidly nodded his head. And, to his surprise, Ohno came forward and hugged him. Once again, he didn’t know what to do. 

“I miss you so much,” confessed Ohno as he slowly let go of Nino. “You are the reason I went to the library every day,” 

“What?” This was unexpected. Why would Ohno go to the library because of him? 

“I went to the library because I like watching you. You are too cute,” answered Ohno. Okay, this was getting weirder. “Hmm… I have something to ask,” 

Ohno took out a small note from his wallet. Nino hadn’t seen the note for a while. But, he knew what it was. It’s his confession note. Truthfully, he was surprised to see how well kept the note was. 

“Is this from you?” 

“You still have it?” 

“I cannot throw it away. I’m curious to know who sent this note. It’s baffling to know someone likes me and even thinks of me as kakkoi. I mean, I am nobody in school, right?” 

Nino rolled his eyes because Ohno had just said something stupid. That’s an obvious lie. After Ohno performed in the school festival, almost everyone became his fan, including Nino. 

“Everyone loves you after they saw you dance,” 

“But I only like you,” 

Nino’s eyes widened upon hearing that. What was this? Was Ohno trying to play with his heart?

“Don’t lie!” Nino said. “I know you’re not gay,” 

“Huh? How did you know that?” 

“Because in the library, you said you don’t like guys. I heard your conversation with…” 

Oops!

Nino immediately stopped when he realized what he said. He had just revealed that he was eavesdropping on Ohno’s conversation. Ohno was taken aback at first and then he suddenly smiled sheepishly. 

“Is that why you leave in a hurry?” asked Ohno. “You thought I reject you because I said I didn’t like guys. Okay, that made sense. I thought you left because you’re angry at us for talking in the library,” 

“Whatever. It doesn’t change anything. If you don’t like guys, why did you say you like me?”

Ohno responded with a chuckle. He came closer to Nino and then wrapped his arms around him. Nino wanted to push him away but he couldn’t do so. This was what he wanted since forever. 

“I don’t like guys,” whispered Ohno seductively in his ear. “I only have my eyes on a guy who just left… that’s what I told my friend. And that person is you, Ninomiya-san,” 

Eh? What did he say?

“I couldn’t throw the note away. Whenever I look at the note, I keep thinking about you. So, I put it away. Then, we met again yesterday. I know you are the boy from the library but I don’t know your name. When I looked at your name card, I read it as Ninomiya Kazuya and you didn’t correct me. So, I thought your name is Kazuya. But, it reminds me of the note, so, I went home and checked it again. Sho said there is no Kazuya in our school. I keep thinking about it and then came to the conclusion that your name is Kazunari, not Kazuya. And you’re the person who gave me the chocolate and note. That’s why I cannot throw the note. I know it’s from someone special,” 

Nino was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. This was too much to process. 

To his surprise, Ohno suddenly lifted his chin to make him look straight at the man. 

“I don’t know if you still feel the same…” Ohno began. “But, until now, I still like you. So, would you like to be my boyfriend?” 

And, even though it was overwhelming for him, Nino nodded his head. Because that’s what he wanted since years ago. 

And, maybe, it was a miracle he had a chance to meet Ohno again. 


End file.
